The shadow of love
by littlepanimausi
Summary: Tianzi has to choose a husband for her future life. The shadows of a past love a hovering above her decision. What will she do?   this is my first sotry in english, so please excuse any mistakes and also th efirst CG story - its very short


„Tianzi" Kaguya the best friend of the Empress entered her private chamber in which the now grwon- up woman was combing her long her. She turned and beamed at her friend, standing up and greeting her with a warm hug.

„Kaguya! I've been waiting, its been too long."

Kaguya smiled at the beautifull Empress. She had long white Hair and stunning red eyes, she was definately one of th emost beautifull woman Kaguya knew. Of course she was different from other people but in her own way she looked like an angel. Kaguya smiled warmly at her friend.

„So, you wanted my advise in an important matter. I'm dying to know."

Because they were both members of the U.F.N. The didn't talk about political matters in their freetime. So the important matter had to be something private.

„I have to decide on a husband.", replied the Empress and looked down on the floor. She always seemed sad when the subject came up. Kaguya understood and smiled.

„I don't have to tell you about the importance of a marriage. Even though you are only a member of the U.F.N. You are of great importance for your people. It is time to decide on the man at your side."

Tianzi nodded but still didn't look any better. She showed her friend a copy of some men who could possibly be intersting in the choice.

Kaguya looked at all of them and didn't find anythin interesting, though she remarked that everyone of them was a soldier. In the end Tianzi gave her the last candidate, her hand was trembling. When Kaguya opened the folder she almost let out a scream. It was Xingke looking up at her from a picture. But after the first shock she read the description and information about him and discovered that he was someone else. Kaguyas heart was still racing. Xingke had died few weeks after Lelouchs death and left the Empress with nothing but memories. There was no doubt why the Empress seemed interested in that man now, he looked so alike Xingke that it was scary. But if you looked at the picture a bit longer you could see that there were small differences. The man was called Jie Xiao and was a high ranked soldier. He was still young maybe a few years older than the Empress herself. Kaguya closed the folder and looked up at Tianzi with a worried look.

„You shouldn't let the past guide your future in that way. That man" she put a hand on the folder „Is not Xingke."

Tianzi nodded but still said: „I know. But without the past there is no future. I have to marry someone, so why shouldn't I give him a chance?"

Kaguya wasn't so sure about that plan but still agreed an a meeting. As Tianzi seemed completely out of her senses she pleaded with Kaguya to stay and help her. Kaguya also agreed to that and stayed the few weeks till the meeting with Jie.

Tianzi was sittin gon her throne, Kaguya at her side and waiting for the candidate to enter. Kaguya was very worried about her friend. She hadn't talked to her a lot in the passed weeks and visited Xingkes grave alot. When the man was announced both Kaguya and Tianzi looked at the entrance with interest. And in came a complete copy of Xingke, the same pride and elegance. The same look on his face and almost the same appearance. Tianzis heart was breaking at the sight and she was cursing herself at the decision to meet him. Hew bowed before the Empress and greeted both women. He didn't seem to know why he was brought before his Empress and so awaited the reason. Tianzis voice was trembling slighly while she greeted him and began to explain.

„The reason for you to be here is that I am about to choose an Emperor at my side and you are one of the possible candidates."

Jies eyes became wide in wonder.

„Emperor.", he whispered, not knowing what to answer to that. Seeking help he looked at Kaguya.

„Yes, you will now spend a bit of your time with the Empress, talk to her and answer her questions.", Kaguya said and stood up to leave. Tianzi grabbed her hand and looked at her, unsure what to do. Kaguya put her other hand on top of Tianzis and smiled at her „Be honest."

A few moments later it was only Jie and Tianzi in the room. The Empress enquired about his work and tried to know him better but the soldier seemed just as nervous as herself. The Empress decided for herself that she would try out Kaguyas advice. She stood up and walked down the three steps of her throne. She held out a hand to Jie and gestured to the door „I want to show you something."

Clocely watched by the guards the left the building and walked down to a nearby graveyard of fallen soldiers. All the while holding onto Jie hand the Empress led him to the grave of Xingke. Looking down at it for a long while she started to tell the tale of her first innocent love. Jie listened at the story not understanding what it had to do with him. In the end the Empress explained.

„You look alot like him."

Jie freed his hand and looked the Empress in the face

„I am really honored your highness. But I can't compete with the dead."

He looked at the grave and then at Tianzi „I am not him nor will I ever be. More than anything I wish to marry a woman I love and who loves me. But if your heart is already in the past..."

Tianzi suddenly smiled at him, tears were swimming in her eyes.

„You surely are the best pick.", she answered astounding him „You wouldn't use me to gain power and money. You refused me because all you want is simple happiness. Thats all I want. I want to be happy, I want to treasure the past, hold it dear to my heart and still move on. I want to look back at the past to seek advice for the future. I don't want to live in the past but with the past."

She was crying now and smiling at the same time. Jie held her hand and nodded „We could at least try."

Tianzi was wearing a similiar dress to the one she wore when she was forcibly being married to the eldest prince of the brittanian empire. She was kneeling on the grave of Xingke adjusting some flowers there.

„I'm leaving now Xingke." she whispered with sad eyes, but still smiling „The future is waiting. A future I woulnd't have without your sacrifices and love."

Two teardrops fell on the gave and then the bride was gone.


End file.
